Je te déteste Je t'aime encore plus
by gossipgirl1711
Summary: Blair ne peux plus aller à l'université de Yale , n'a pas d'histoire d'amour avec Nate , ni Chuck même si elle lui a dis qu'elle l'aime après l'enterrement de Bart Bass que Chuck s'est enfui quelque semaines et est revenu.Puis après avoir récupérer sa place dans Bass Industries après que son oncle Jack lui ai volé, iĺ dit à Blair qu'il ne peuvent pas être ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

Blair ne peux plus aller à l'université de Yale , n'a pas d'histoire d'amour avec Nate ,

ni Chuck même si elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aime après l'enterrement de Bart Bass que Chuck

s'est enfuit quelque semaines et est avoir récupérer sa place dans Bass

Industries après que son oncle Jack lui ai volé, iĺ dit à Blair qu'il ne peuvent pas être

ensemble car si il lui dit aussi qu'il l'aime,ça les détruira vu qu'ils aiment jouer.

Blair s'est aussi disputer avec Serena et Nate qui ne lui parlent plus ... . Alors Blair pense

qu'elle n'a plus de raison de vivre...

Chapitre 1 : Coup de fil mortel...

¨Je ne vaut rien ! À quoi sert que je vive ... ! Personne ne m'aime , à croire que je suis

invisible ! Je n'arriverai jamais à être comme S ! Elle qui est si parfaite avec ses longues

jambes et sa peau bronzée et scintillante , comme ses cheveux . Son visage avec ses

beaux yeux bleus azur que tous le monde adore ainsi que son sourire ! Tous ce que je n'ai

pas bien sûr ! Je suis hideuse à côté d'elle !¨ Blair finissait de parler avec plus qu'un

murmure , sa voix était cassé ainsi que ses larmes qui inondait son visage.

Après avoir pleuré de tout son être , B se ressaisit , passa à la salle de bain se rafraichir le

visage puis se maquiller et prépara quelles affaires.

Blair prit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche N°2 qu'elle connaît bien...

" Allo ? Serena salut ! Je voulais m'excuser de tout ce que je t'ai fais à toi et Nate et tu

dois profiter d'être à l'université pour avoir un bel avenir par rapport à moi qui ai tout

gâchés ! Adieu Serena , profite bien de la vie ! Moi je vais à l'hôtel de Chuck... "

- Blair ! Que veux tu dire par Adieu et profite bien de l'université pour avoir un bel

avenir ? Blair ...! Réponds m- . " Trop tard Serena , Blair à déjà raccrocher . Et tu ne

plus rien faire S à moins que ...


	2. Chapter 2 : Panique !

_Chapitre 2 : Panique !_

Serena prit une dizaine de minutes avant d'avoir l'idée d'appeler Chuck.

Elle prit vite son téléphone portable qu'elle avait balancé de toutes ses forces vers son lit

et composa le numéro, elle attendit deux sonneries après qu'il décroche et lui dit enfin

prise de panique :

"Chuck ! Enfin ! Blair m'a appelé avant et m'a dit de profiter de

université pour avoir un bel avenir et par rapport à elle qui a tout gâchés puis m'a dit

adieu et a raccroché ! À aussi qu'elle passait vite à ton hôtel pour je ne sais quels raisons

mais je crois qu'elle veut en finir ! Chuck trouve la s'il te plait c'est encore ma meilleure

amie ! Je ne veux pas la perdre ! " Serena soupira à ce long discours puis Chuck lui dit

calmement :

- Serena doucement , je suis sur que Blair ne veut pas se suicider, elle sait qu'elle a des

amis qui ne voudrait pas la perdre mais je vais la retrouver et te la ramener pour que tu

ne t'inquiète plus"puis marqua une pause pour laisser parler Serena qui lui dit :

- Merci , merci beaucoup Chuck ça me soulage que tu me dises ça et de la retrouver.

Sinon je crois que je vais te laisser justement pour la retrouver ! Aller salut et rappelle

moi dès que tu as des nouvelles " puis Chuck raccrocha .

Chuck prit le téléphone fixe de sa suite pour appeler la sécurité qui demanda :

" Bonsoir que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Le jeune Bass répondit : "Pouvez-vous vérifier si Mlle Blair Waldorf est présenté dans

l'hôtel , je pense que vous savez qui c'est ?!" Dit-t-il d'une voix rauque,l'homme qui était à

l'autre bout du fil dit :

"Bien sûr un instant je vous pris le temps de regarder les caméras surveillance

...ça y est je l'ai trouvé ! Mlle Blair Waldorf est à la piscine de l'hôtel j'espère que je vous

ai rendu service avec cette information ?"

Puis le jeune Bass dit "Bien plus que vous le croyez ! Merci beaucoup , bonsoir ."

Le jeune Bass raccrocha vite et pris vite l'ascenseur vide pour descendre à la piscine de

l'hôtel.


	3. Chapter 3 : Arrêt

Désolé mais j'arête l'histoire car je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer si personne me dit ce qu'il en pense où autre ... encore désolé pour quelque uns qui suivait mais je continuerais l'histoire seulement si des personnes me disent des choses ou autres car celà m'aiderais à savoir quoi changer où autres ...! Bonne soirée :*


	4. Chapter 4

Guest je penses que je vais la continuer pour toi ;) et oui enfaite j'ai fais une faute d'espacement pour le texte !

Par contre j'ai 2 suites mais une amie m'a conseillé la 2ème que moi j'ai écris entièrement car l'autre mon amie m'avait aidé pour m'inspirer donc je vais prendre un peu de temps à poster le prochain chapitre ^.^'


End file.
